


Ray of Light (Times Two)

by ButterflyGhost, Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [22]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, M/M, Poetry, pre-slash yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski and Fraser are <i>both</i>  "poets on the inside," each in a different style but with the same desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray of Light (Times Two)

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration of ButterflyGhost writing Kowalski POV in free verse form and Ride_Forever writing Fraser POV in tanka form. Written for fan_flashworks "Candles Challenge".

**RAY :**

‘Ray of light,’  
He said, and woke me,  
But it ain’t him.  
The ghost of his mouth  
Touches my lips,  
But his side of the bed is always empty;  
His side, in my dreams.

The charcoal spinning  
Of the dream shadow  
Spider catcher  
Catches my eye, again.  
Somebody else’s birthday gift.  
I play, ‘let’s pretend it was for me,’  
And watch the feather  
That he fought for.  
What would he do for _me_ ? 

I put my fingers  
To the kiss  
That ain't there.  


He gave me air.  


But he’s never slept here,  
And only once  
Touched me with those lips.  
I think of him kissing me;  
I would drown again  
If it would only mean  
That he kissed me again.  


‘Ray of light,’ he said,  
But the only light  
In this whole hollow place  
Is red. I left them on, last night,  
Drunk in anticipation  
Of the day of my birth.  
‘Hi Mom,’ and I’m sprawled on the couch,  
Telling lies on the phone,  
‘Yeah, I’m fine - - going out with the boys.’  
I stay in with a bottle.  


The apartment is haunted  
With the chili pepper lights  
From Christmas, long ago.  
 _What’s to celebrate_ ?  
My hangover asks me.  
 _What’s to celebrate_  
 _This morning_ ?  
Even my birthday is borrowed  
From another man - -  
But still.  


_‘Ray of light,’_ Ben said, and woke me.  
Woke me, with a smile meant just for me.  
And as I woke, his lips brushed mine  
Before the dream faded with his words,  
“Ray of Light.”

===

**FRASER :**

A multitude of  
candles could not dispel my  
darkness, not when she  
was with me and not now, but  
one ray of light could do it.

There is one ray of  
light brighter than multitudes  
of candles. My Ray…  
who I only dare call mine  
in my dreams…my Ray of light.

I dream of drowning  
but not of the lake’s chill or  
the lake’s darkness. I  
dream of drowning in the heat  
and light of my mouth on his.

Awakening, I  
murmur “Ray Ray Ray of light”.  
If the Ojibwe  
spider favors us, this dream  
will be caught and feather down.


End file.
